


From One Brother To Another

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, some debriel if you think ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully





	From One Brother To Another

Sam was a little pissy when Dean had left him with Gabriel and taken Cas. Sure, Sam liked Gabriel, even enjoyed being around him most of the time, but he loved researching with Castiel. He couldn’t understand why Dean would’ve wanted Cas to interview people—that wasn’t Castiel’s strong point after all. Then again, he left Gabriel to research with Sam and everyone knew that Gabriel sitting in a room for long periods of time with “nothing” to do, was always a terrible idea.

The TV was turned off, which made Sam’s fingers stop typing and his eyes stray away from the laptop screen. Gabriel was suddenly sitting backwards in a chair and leaning forward to see what Sam was doing. Ignoring the nosy trickster, Sam went back to his search.

A couple seconds later, Gabriel gave an absurdly loud clearing of his throat. With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, Sam looked over at him, giving him the attention that he was obviously gravelling for. Sam waited for him to start talking, but Gabe just stared at him with golden eyes, not saying a single word. Okay, they had been together for maybe an hour and Sam was already feeling like if Dean and Cas didn’t come back soon, he was going to kill himself.

“I was thinking that we—you and I—could have a little chat about something,” and of course, Gabriel pulled a caramel from his pocket.

“Okay…” Sam looked at him with a questioning look. Having chats with Gabriel could often lead to a series of extremely unpleasant events.

“You seeing anybody?” That was definitely not what Sam had anticipated.

“Gabriel, no offense, but you’re not my type,” Sam rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. All the while thinking: but your brother is.

“Oh Jolly Green, that was not me hitting on you,” Gabriel chuckled, “it was just a question. Why would I hit on you? No. Just no.”

Sam wasn’t sure if he should be more insulted by the fact that Gabe had called him ‘Jolly Green’ or if he was that repulsed by the thought of hitting on him. Then he decided that it was just Gabriel, and the thought of being hit on by him was just as repulsive.

“Can you not call me Jolly Green?” Sam shut his laptop, “And why do you care about my relationship status?”

“I’m as positive as a whore’s pregnancy test that you know exactly why I’m curious about your pending relationship status,” Gabriel smirked, “Just because Dean hasn’t noticed yet, doesn’t mean that the entire rest of the universe is still in the dark.”

The blood in Sam’s body all rushed to his face; Gabriel wasn’t supposed to know about this. Cas had clearly stated that he wouldn’t tell Dean or Gabe. Then again, Gabriel was a curious little bastard—and an angel—he had his ways of finding things out. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair. For the love of everything good in the world, he just wanted this moment to be over now.

“Are you—uh—going to tell Dean?” Sam rubbed a hand over his face.

“Wasn’t planning on it, however, don’t think that you’re off the hook,” suddenly Gabriel’s face was very serious, “You are dating my little brother after all.”

“We’re not dating,” Sam blushed.

“You’re really going to try that approach Sasquatch?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, “Honey, you two are together. You two are so together that it’s too sweet for my taste.”

“Is there a point to this? Or are you just trying to be an asshole?” Sam glared, but his face was still red.

“Look,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “he’s my little brother, so I care about him or whatever.”

“You sound very convincing,” Sam chuckled.

“Just because I don’t have that creepy, codependent, almost obsessive relationship with my siblings doesn’t mean I don’t care about them,” Gabriel continued, “Anyways, you’re not allowed to hurt him.”

The thought of hurting Cas almost made him laugh. How could he ever hurt him? Castiel was—he was perfection. Sam couldn’t hurt that angel if his life depended on it. He had fallen head-over-heels and he couldn’t fathom causing his Cas any harm.

Gabriel was still holding that intense, almost burning, gaze on Sam. The trickster was being entirely serious. He actually cared about his little brother. All the bullshit was just some idiotic cover for his own damn feelings. Deep down—perhaps—Gabriel wanted his brother to be happy. Maybe he even wanted Sam to be happy. Honestly, if Gabriel didn’t want the two of them to be together, he could’ve killed Sam by now or put him in some hidden alternative world. But here he was, sitting in front of Sam, trying to be somewhat reasonable. The effort alone was more than Sam ever expected from Gabriel.

“You know I’d never hurt Cas,” Sam looked down at his hands, “Honestly, I’d rather die than let him get hurt,” the last part coming out as only a touch more than a mumble.

“If you break Cassy’s heart, I will send you straight back to Tuesday,” Gabriel warned, “and this time, I won’t let you out.”

“You wouldn’t put Dean through that,” Sam raised his eyes to meet Gabe’s, “because you know that whatever’s between you two isn’t exactly innocent.”

“I’ll have you know that I haven’t laid a finger on or in your brother,” there was that smug little look, “and who said that I’d use the real Dean?”

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his research—finally. Gabriel made some more candy appear and settled in front of the TV again. While Sam’s eyes were reading the articles, his ears were listening to the sounds of Dr. Sexy. He’d be more annoyed, but Dean had made the show grow on Sam a little. Now, he didn’t completely hate it. Although he wouldn’t be admitting that to anyone anytime in the near future.

The door handle twisted and the other two men walked in. Dean looked beyond frustrated and Cas had a little sad look on his face. Obviously, Cas hadn’t been the ideal partner for the day. Dean slumped down on the couch beside Gabriel, Cas walking over to sit on the chair beside Sam and his laptop.

“Hope you had better luck than we did Sammy,” Dean opened the beer Gabriel handed him.

“I got some good stuff,” Sam glanced over at Cas, just to look at him, “but a certain someone made research a bit of a pain.”

“We had a good talk though,” Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Cas and Sam; a blush rose up Cas’ cheeks, “A good, informative discussion. Didn’t we Sammy-Boy?”

“I guess you could say that,” Sam said through slightly gritted teeth.

“Yeah, well,” Dean took another drink, “Tomorrow someone other than Cas is coming with me,” Dean’s eyes never left the TV, “No offense buddy, but you’re not meant to communicate with others.”

“No offense taken Dean,” Cas spoke, “I completely understand.”

Sam smiled at Castiel. He felt Gabriel’s burning stare, but he knew that deep down Gabriel didn’t mind. Deep down, Gabriel was just a brother doing his job. And maybe Sam would get to have a very similar talk with Gabe in a few weeks. Sam was actually counting on it.


End file.
